


An insomniac's remedy

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Human, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Criticism is most welcome</p>
    </blockquote>





	An insomniac's remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is most welcome

The room is shrouded in darkness, nothing visible except for the shadows that your brain insists to shape into something familiar. Of course you _know_ there’s a bed in here, so wide - or the room itself so narrow - it’s impossible to walk around it, but you can’t actually see it. There’s the soft sounds of relaxed breaths, the smell of someone sleeping, and though you can see him clearly in your mind you’re overcome with an almost physical need to take him in with your eyes, so you reach out and flips the light on, the softest, faintest glow, dimmer than a flickering candle, but it’s enough, and you just stares. He’s lying on his stomach, left leg bend and foot resting against the right knee, right leg stretched and foot tucked under the duvet that is mostly kicked off the bed, arms cradling your duvet as if he can’t sleep without the smell of you, his mouth slightly open, lips chapped and dry. You stand there letting your eyes roam his body in a way that is impossible when he’s awake, enjoying the expanse of his flawless skin, the softness of his hair where it curls on his neck, the broadness of his shoulders, the line of his back and the gentle swell of his ass, his muscled legs, and you can’t help the sense of wonder that fills you, knowing he loves (trusts) you enough to sleep, naked and vulnerable, in your bed and without conscious thought you shed all your clothes before carefully taking your duvet from his arms. He grunts, a small noise of disapproval, that stops the instant the bed dips under you, and almost before you are lying he curls into you, hand resting on your bare chest, left leg wedging itself between yours his head on your shoulder. He’s cold has probably kicked his duvet off hours ago and the difference in your temperature makes you shiver, before you cover the both of you with your duvet, letting your arms hold him close to you, hands drawing small circles on his skin. He hums contentedly, breath evening out as he once again settles in his sleep. You don’t know how long you’re lying there, simply holding him, letting him ground you just like you ground him, but at some point your hands start moving with a different intent than simple comfort and reassurance. They stroke from the nape of his neck, down his back, gently caressing his cheeks before they start kneading the flesh. His only response is pressing closer to you and you bend your head, kissing his hair, his breath ghosting over your skin as he sighs happily into your neck. You get lost in it like you always do, the small movements of your hands and fingers as they stroke and explore, sometimes dipping into the cleft gentle against the sensitive skin there, just lazily up and down and sideways they go across his skin, feather light and teasing, careful not to wake him. Sometimes your hand goes to the soft skin of his inner thighs, the same hypnotic up and down movements, feeling every twitch of his muscles, every coarse hair on his legs and the warmth emitting from him. You know the instant his body responds, his cock hardening against your belly and still his breathing is even, deep in sleep as he is, but you take the opportunity to finally let a finger breach him, so slowly you almost go mad with it until he opens up and swallows you. And this, at long last, is what lets you fall asleep.


End file.
